Project Summary/Abstract: This phase I project aims at demonstrating a method to rapidly discover short sequences that bind tightly to protein targets. Our plan in phase I is limited to proof of principle by screening against fluorescently tagged proteins, which will facilitate analysis. In phase II, label-free detection methods of analysis will be pursued in an effort to generalize the screening method. Oligonucleotides discovered in these screens can be engineered into sensors having exquisite sensitivity and selectivity for diagnostics and drug discovery applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]